The Perfect Tea
by littlev123
Summary: Uzu and Satsuki share a peaceful moment during the celebration aboard the Naked Sun. UzuxSatsuki. Oneshot. Possibly contains spoilers.


**A/N: I am happy to make the first UzuxSatsuki fanfiction here on . I instantly fell for this couple during the tea scenes and decided that, since there were no fanfics of them to read, I would just have to write one myself. :D**

**This is fairly short and hopefully not too OOC. It takes place on the Naked Sun when everyone's celebrating and eating the mystery croquettes. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Uzu tilted and turned the mystery croquette with his chopsticks, and to anyone who didn't know him they may have mistaken it for observation. Naturally this was not the case, with his eyes sewn shut together and hidden underneath a green and white mask. Instead he was attempting to familiarize himself with the odd smell wafting from it, one that could not be described. Meaty yet fruity, sharp yet mellow. Mrs. Mankanshoku certainly had a talent.

Hearing the sound of gobbling and praises around him, he decided to say to hell with caution and eat. If his taste buds' sensitivity hadn't been heightened then he would have eaten it without a second thought anyway.

Uzu, never one to do things in small doses, took a large bite out of the croquette. The amalgamation of incredibly varying tastes surprised him and nearly made him stop chewing in awe. Even the texture simply made no sense. Soft, chewy, fried, and crispy all in one. According to normal perceptions, it shouldn't have tasted that good.

But it did. Something about the confusion and unpredictable flavor, so similar to mankind's erratic nature, was oddly satisfying and addicting. Before he knew it he found himself swallowing and downing the rest of the croquette before grabbing several more. He began to eat enthusiastically—Nonon would have teased him about his monkey manners if she hadn't been talking with the others.

After swallowing his fourth a new scent wafted toward him in the ocean breeze. Despite the musk of celebrating humans and nearly overwhelming mystery food, that one particular aroma pierced through it all, just as it always did. It's crisp nature, although now more subtle due to the acrid taint of hardship and almost earthy balm of newfound understanding, still easily caught his attention.

Uzu set his chopsticks down as Satsuki sat down beside him. Her movements were much different from how they used to be; less rigid and gentler.

They remained silent for a few moments, allowing the noise of partying wash over them. No greetings were needed; this was the first time in a long while since they had had the opportunity to enjoy the other's company in peace. Hardly an inch between their arms, her body heat warmed his skin.

A small grin lifted the corner of his mouth. To think that hardly a month ago she had been the cold leader of Honnouji Academy who had kept herself distant from everyone, including those she wanted to let in most. Uzu admired that strength, that iron will that bowed down to nothing, not even her own emotions.

She had always given him a certain amount of respect and attention that was decidedly different from the other Elite members. It seemed that now, after many hardships, she was finally willing to allow it to show, albeit slowly.

"I have never seen such happiness." Satsuki commented as she gazed out at the other people on the ship. "But I am glad to be a part of it."

"It's nice, isn't it?" he agreed. "It's because of you and Matoi that this was even possible, Lady Satsuki."

"We were only able to succeed so far with everyone's help." She insisted. "Also, I have no need of the title of 'Lady' anymore, so you do not have to address me as such."

"Sure. You still speak so formal and 'lady'-like though."

Satsuki let out a small breath of exasperation mixed with amusement at his terrible joke. "You've always had a way with words." She sarcastically replied, but he could hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

It suddenly hit Uzu what he missed most about losing his eyesight; not being able to see Satsuki smile.

She glanced down at his tea, where it sat on the ground untouched. "You haven't had any tea yet?"

"I'm waiting for it to cool." He explained.

A comforting memory of a dark room and a teacup shard blocked by a kendo sword flitted across her mind's eye. "It's a shame you can't enjoy it while it's hot. Soroi truly does make excellent tea."

"I'll take your word for it. I've never been much of a tea drinker, so I can't really compare."

"Hm. I suppose that I will just have to invite you for tea after all this is over. However I insist that you start with the best first." She picked up his cup and gently blew on it before handing it to him. "Here. That should be cool enough."

Satsuki's hand lingered for a moment, her fingers brushing against Uzu's, before she relinquished the beverage. He brought the cup to his lips and took a generous sip. The liquid was still just a touch too warm for him to fully appreciate it and was a little too bitter for his tastes.

And yet the warm sensation that remained in his chest long after it settled in his stomach convinced him that it was the best drink that he had ever had.

"How was it?" Satsuki asked as he lowered the cup.

He smiled. "Perfect."


End file.
